Prisoner Zero
Portrayed by: * - Biology Prisoner Zero was a Face Tendril and prisoner of the Extronos. Appearence Prisoner Zero's entire body is never seen, always trailing off-screen. Abilities Prisoner Zero could establish a psychic link with other lifeforms, a process that took months. If the lifeform it was copying was dreaming about having someone else with them, Prisoner Zero would appear to be multiple lifeforms touching each other, while actually being one creature with many limbs and orifices. History Prisoner Zero was a captive of an Extrono extra-dimensional prison. When a crack in the universe opened into Roberta Price's bedroom wall, it was able to escape. Prisoner Zero hid within a room in Roberta's house, placing a perception filter on the door to the room so that it would never be found. There, it hid for twelve years, sometimes venturing out into the village, posing as people who it had established a psychic link with, a process that took months. Since the forms it took were of comatose people, Nurse Neville Sucrow took pictures of them with his BlackBerry Storm, knowing that the people he saw shouldn't be up and about. It was during this time that Prisoner Zero established a Psychic link with Roberta "Bob" Price. The Sixth Doctor belatedly returned to Roberta's house to save her from the Face Tendril. After Bob had seen its natural form, Prisoner Zero took a shape-shifted form but was confused as to which voice to use for each form. The Extronos, who had followed the Doctor, broadcast a global warning that they would incinerate Earth if Prisoner Zero did not surrender. After escaping from Prisoner Zero, the Doctor and Bob went into the village square, where residents of Lytaroue were taking pictures of the Sun, obscured because the Extronos had put a force field around the Earth. The Doctor noticed that Neville was facing the other way, taking a picture of Prisoner Zero, who was disguised as a man with a dog. The Doctor attempted to draw the Extronos to Prisoner Zero by overloading all the electrical devices in the surrounding area with his extraterrestrial sonic screwdriver, but the screwdriver burnt out and Prisoner Zero escaped again. Prisoner Zero arrived at the hospital and proceeded to kill all the doctors and nurses. It then took the form of a woman with two children to fool Bob and Neville, but gave itself away by talking with the woman's voice through the child's mouth. It snarled at Bob and Neville and chased them down the corridors. The Doctor arrived through the window just in time, and revealed his master plan to Prisoner Zero. Believing that surrender would mean execution, Prisoner Zero said it was prepared to die in flames with the whole planet. When cornered by the Doctor, who had given the Extronos its location and pictures of all its previous disguises, it tried to avoid detection by using a psychic connection with Bob and using her memories to imitate her younger self and the Sixth Doctor. The Doctor thwarted this by stimulating Bob's recent memory of Prisoner Zero and forcing it to take on its own form. The Extronos detected and secured Prisoner Zero, as it gave its final warning: "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall". Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"Vampires in Venice" (Mentioned only) *"Love and Loss" (Mentioned only) *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Silence